flor
by inu-kagx100pre
Summary: hola volvi devuelta con otro one-shot pero de inuyasha espero que les guste mucho y perdonen por mi falta de ortografia


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN SOLO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

"esta es la historia de mi novia con la que yo me pensé casar la muchacha

pobre de la historia la novia buena que me

supo amar.

-Estaba en el cementerio recordando los momentos que viví con mi primer y único amor la mujer que ame y amare para siempre que por idiota la perdí..recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez.

-FLASH BACK-

estaba corriendo para llegar a mi primer día de la secundaria..corría tan distraído que no me fije y choque contra alguien haciendo que caiga al piso.

Auuu -dijo alguien en el piso.

Ohh disculpa-dije...pero cuando la vi me quede impactado era una mujer muy hermosa tenia ojos chocolates brillantes,cabello azabache,vestia el uniforme de la secundaria una falda verde y una camiza blanca con bordes verdes.

Ohh no perdóname a mi iba muy distraída-dijo sonriéndome desde el piso al escuchar su voz tan tierna me sonroje.

No perdóname tu a mi...o pero que idiota soy-dije y le ofreci mi mano para levantarla..me dio su mano era tan suave que no la solté.

Emm me llamo kagome -dijo sonriéndome cuando ya estaba parada.

Ehh y yoo me llamo..i..inuyasha-dije sonrojado.

Mucho gusto inuyasha-dijo sonrojada se veía tan hermosa.

Nos quedamos mirando hasta que sonó la campana.

De que salón eres.

5.A-dije.

Ahh yo también-dijo feliz

entonces vamos-dije y de la mano la tire para irnos al salon

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

"flor era su nombre y me queria su primer amor

yo le enseñe.

Me acuerdo cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia eramos tan felices.

-FLASH BACK-

estábamos en un parque bajo el árbol kagome estaba sentada al lado mio mirando como los niños jugaban.

OYE -dije nervioso

si inuyasha?-dijo mirándome.

Ehh hace tiempo quer...ia decir...te que...-estaba muy nervioso

si acepto ser tu novia-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Queeee?como sabias que te preguntaría eso.-dije muy sonrojado.

No lo se se me salio-dijo muy sonrojada

jajaja soy TAN FELIZ TE AMOO-le dije le agarro de la cabeza y la acerque a mi para besarla la bese tiernamente y pausadamente transmitiendo todo ese amor que le tenia...lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de respiración.

Yo también te amo inuyasha-dijo sonrojada abrazándome del cuello..pase mi brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi y nos quedamos así varios minutos.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

"eramos tan felices pero un dia

por una niña rica yo

la abandone"

SOY UN IDIOTA UN IDIOTA POR HABERTE DEJADO POR UNA ZORRA-rompí a llorar en tu tu tumba recordé el momento en el que te deje.

-FLASH BACK-

ese día la visite en el parque en el que le pedí que sea mi novia estaba esperándola en nuestro árbol.

Inuyasha-la vi tan hermosa como siempre..corriendo hacia mi hasta abrazarme.

Oye deja de hacer eso-le hable con la mirada fría.

Pero que te pasa inuyasha-me miro confundida

ya me canse de esto kagome quiero que terminemos...me encontré a otra mejor que tu-dije muy frío mirándola

q.. d..ijiste-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

lo que escuchaste o es que acaso estas sorda-dije

peroo yo te di todo inuyasha..todo lo que me quedaba hasta mi cuerpo inuyasha-me dijo mirándome con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

No es suficiente..me encontré a alguien rica y muy hermosa se llama kikyo takeda -dije

k..ikyo la alumna nueva de la secundaria-dijo en un susurro

sii y es mas hermosa que tu-le dije

por favor inuyasha no me dejes yo no puedo vivir sin ti menos ahora que...-me dijo abrazándome.

SUÉLTAME-le dije y se separo de mi callen do al piso-QUE NO LO ENTIENDES NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE ENTENDIDO-me fui de hay y subí a mi auto y lo ultimo que escuche de ella fue gritando mi nombre y callendo de rodillas a llorar..acelere y me fui

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

"Flor mi bella flor soy el mas tonto

de los hombres yo no merezco ni tu nombre

mi querida flor"

KAGOME POR QUE TE FUISTE SOY UN IDIOTA KIKYO SOLO FUE UNA OBSESION SE QUE NO ME PERDONARAS Y NO MEREZCO ESTAR AQUÍ-dije gritando y llorando hasta que empezó a llover.

"flor mi bella flor esa mujer fue una aventura

tu eras mi amor mi novia pura

mi querida flor"

Me acuerdo cuando vino tu madre a decirme de tu muerte y lo que me dejaste.

-TÚNELES BACK-

Estaba tan mal paso un año y no volví a ver mas a kagome..no la vi mas ni en el colegio..termine con kikyo estaba a punto de acostarme cuando siento que tocan la puerta muy fuerte..baje y lo abrí y encontré a la madre de kagome llorando.

ERES UN IDIOTA-me dijo y me dio una cachetada-POR TU CULPA SE FUE Y MURIO POR TU MALDITA CULPA.

SEÑORA SONOMI QUE LE SUSEDE PORQUE ME GOLPEA-le dije gritando

POR QUE POR TU CULPA MI LINDA NIÑA MURIÓ-dijo llorando mas fuerte yo me paralice ¿kagome muerta?..no no puede estar pasando estoo noo

DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES..KAG..OME NO NO PUDO MORIR NOO-dije empezando a llorar.

SII MURIO POR SU CULPA..DEPUES DE QUE LA DEJO KAGOME QUEDO EMBARAZADA

Y TUVO UNA ENFERMEDAD EN EL EMBARAZO Y MURIO EN EL PARTO-grito sonomi golpeándome...kagome esperaba un hijo mio y murió no no puede ser cierto.

COMO QUE MURIO EN EL PARTO CONTÉSTEME-le dije agarrándole de los hombros mientras la zarandeaba fuertemente.

ME LASTIMA...SII MURIO NO PUDO SOPORTAR EL PARTO...el doctor le había dicho que debía de abortar porque no podía tener al hijo ni en normal ni en cesaría..porque el cuerpo de mi hija no iba a poder aguantar pero ella se negó y desidio morir antes de abortar a su hija-dijo sonomi ya mas tranquila sentándose en la silla.

Me quede paralizado kagome arriesgo su vida por salvar a nuestro hijo porque porque?no puede estar pasando eso.

Y..QUE SUSEDIO con EL NIÑO-dije tenebroso.

Te lo dejo porque no puedo cuidarlo yo estoy muy vieja esta en la incubadora tiene 3 meses y sigue en el hospital y no es un niño es una niña esta en el hospital del centro dile quien eres y te la darán -me dijo mirándome levantándose de la silla dando me un sobre-lo escribió kagome es para ti.

Lo agarre y le agradecí, sonomi se fue y empeze a leer la carta mientras mis lágrimas salían.

"inuyasha creo que ya estas leyendo la carta que hice para ti..seguro que ya estoy muerta el día en el que me citaste para terminar con migo te iba a decir que esperaba un hijo tuyo...me entere que no podía tenerlo y me dijeron que abortara hasta mi madre y mi padre ..les dije que no lo abortaría y me echaron de la casa y me fui a la casa de sango y miroku nuestros amigos que me resivieron con gusto..yo tenia la enfermedad de mi abuela que muere en el parto no sabia que hacer si abortar o no pero jamas me perdonaría abortar a mi hijo..inuyasha eras lo único que tenia y fuiste mi primer amor y te perdono no fui la suficiente mujer que querías perdón por no estar a la altura de kikyo espero que me guardes siempre en tu recuerdo porque nunca mas nos volveremos a ver..y espero que te valla bien y que seas feliz y cuando te toque partir espero verte donde este"

NUNCA LO OLVIDES TE AMO INUYASHA

PD:ESPERO QUE CUIDES MUY BIEN DE NUESTRO HIJO O HIJA JAJA Y TAMBIEN HAY UN COLLAR QUE QUIERO QUE LE PONGAS POR FAVOR.

firma:

Kagome Higurashi.

abrí el sobre y vi un collar de la virgen maria bese el collar y lo guarde con la carta me puse una campera y me fui al hospital del centro y entre...

Hola disculpe soy inuyasha taisho padre de una niña que la madre murió-le dije a la secretaria.

Ahh ya esperaba a que venga si no íbamos a llevar a su hija a la adopción -dijo la secretaria levantándose-por aquí señor.

Me guío a la sala de bebes y vi muchas incubadoras hasta que la secretaria me dijo

Acá esta su hija señor es una hermosura por poco y yo la adopto-dijo chistosa.

Jaja-la secretaria salio y vi a una bebe muy hermosa tenia el pelo negro y azabache como kagome estaba dormida..hasta que empezó a llorar y la alse y la bebe abrió los ojos y tenia mis ojos dorados y me sonreía tenia la misma sonrisa que mi kagome y llore llore abrazando a la bebe no muy fuerte después de calmarme la llevo a registros y le puse su nombre a : KAGOME TAISHO.

-fin del flash back-

"una mañana hasta mi puerta su madre me vino a decir que su

hija flor estaba muerta y este recado le dejo al partir"

"eres lo unico que tengo que voy a ser si

tu no estas guardame siempre en tu recuerdo nunca en la vida nos veremos

mas".

Nuestra hija se parece mucho a ti..ahora tiene 4 años y es muy inteligente como tu, también tiene tu sonrisa tiene todo de ti kagome -deje las rosas en la tumba que decía "KAGOME HIGURASHI 1995-2015"Bese la tumba le dije te amo y me fui a buscar a mi hija que ya saldría del jardin.

"flor mi bella flor soy el mas tonto de los hombres yo

no merezco ni tu nombre yo no merezco tu perdon

flor mi bella flor esa mujer fue una aventura tu eras mi amor

mi novia pura"

estaba en el jardín hasta que vi a mi hija.

KAGOME TAISHO-dijo la maestra

yo levante la mano y vino mi hija corriendo hacia mi y me agache hasta su altura y la abrace.

Hola papi!-me abrazo tan fuerte que caímos al piso.

Jaja hija como te fue en el jardín te gusto?-le dije sonriendo le mientras le acomodaba el pelo.

Siii me encanto-me dijo saltando de alegría.

Jaja me alegra vamos a casa-le dije agarre su mochila y le subí a mi auto.

Oye papi hoy tuve un sueño muy raro-me decía mi hija.

Enserio?que soñaste-le dije sin apartar mi vista de la calle

soñé con mi mami-me dijo mi hija yo me quede paralizados y la mire.

Con tu ma..mi?-le dije

sii ella siempre esta con nosotros..cuando tu me dejabas a mi habitación ella estaba con migo diciendo que todo esta bien...es re linda mi mami papi y muy dulce..me contó lo de ustedes y me dijo que ya no me podía ver mas y me puse triste..pero ella me dijo que siempre va a estar con nosotros-dijo mi hija sonriéndome.

Yo no aguante y la abrace y llore sobre su hombro y le decía "sii mi hija tu madre siempre va a estar con nosotros" y ella me preguntaba "papi por que lloras"

por nada esque estoy tan feliz te quiero mucho-le dije abrazándola-oye vamos un día de campo los dos quieres

SIIIIII-me dijo saltando de alegría.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y dormio con migo después sentí un beso en mis labios algo tibios y me di la vuelta y mi hija dormía como si fuera que no dormio por meses..entonces quien le dio ese beso?sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas se levanto y se fue hasta la ventana y miro el cielo con las estrellas y dijo.

TE AMO KAGOME Y NUNCA TE OLVIDARE Y CUIDARE MUY BIEN DE NUESTRA HIJA-después sintió una frisa por su rostro y sonrío y se fue a acostar con su hija y viviría feliz hasta la muerte.

"Mi querida flor"

ESTA CANCION MUCHOS LA INTERPRETAN PERO AMI ME GUSTA EL "IMPACTOSHOW DE MONTEMORELOS" AHH Y espero que les guste


End file.
